


EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED

by SlytherinRockstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Indian Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRockstar/pseuds/SlytherinRockstar
Summary: Nothing's ever going to be the same without you.





	EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED

"Nothing’s ever gonna be the same. I miss you mum. I wish so badly you were here and not gone."  
Asha closed her diary and looked around at the empty house. It had always been just the two of them. The house felt empty without her banging pots and pans or roaming around with a paintbrush in hand looking for the rest of her art supplies. Everything was different.  
It had been an hour since she’d come back from the shamshan ghat and she still felt drained. Her mom had been the one to fill her up with energy. She was always a fireball, up at the crack of dawn to get to work, while Asha slept. Asha had always woken up to find a cup of coffee on the bedside table with a sticky note on the side to remind her of whatever needed to be done. Little notes of love and caring.  
She opened her bedside drawer and looked at them littered around in there. There were the important messages of the day in her mom’s loopy cursive handwriting which Asha had never been able to learn. “Get 2 litres toned milk”, “call bua ji to say happy birthday”, “tell the plumber to also repair the kitchen tap”. Messages of extreme importance according to her mom. They’d long since lost their stickiness. In between the important tasks were a few saying “all the best for today “and one with” I love you”. Asha took it out and placed it on her bedside. It was all she had.  
There’d be no more coffee with messages, no more instant movie outings to cheap Bollywood flicks and no more dripped paint on the furniture. Her mom was gone. She had fought all she could, even taking care of the house till a week before her death. But the disease had left her drained and finally taken her away.  
Asha fought hard against her tiredness. Mum wasn’t here anymore. Asha had to do this living thing herself. She could do it. She would. Her mom had never tolerated giving up anyway.  
She went into the kitchen to get herself some coffee. She couldn’t make it as good as her mum, but she could try. Her mum’s voice ran through her head as she went through the steps.  
“Don’t put too much coffee in. You always do that and then stay awake all night”  
“Stir the water properly”  
“So much milk! tauba!”  
Even making coffee was hard to do now.  
Asha snapped herself out of her daze and looked around. OK, deep breaths, she’d get through this day. One step at a time. She could deal with the change. She would.  
Where did mum keep the coffee mugs?  
The corner cupboard stood dusty and still. It hadn’t been opened since she’d taken mom to the hospital. Asha absent mindedly took a cup down and began to pour coffee into it. She had just started pouring when she noticed something stuck to it, something small and yellow. It couldn’t be.  
“Get 1 kg onion while coming home, and all the best for today beta”  
Everything had changed around her. Everything. But maybe for this one second, as she held her mom’s last note in her hands, the world could stay the same.


End file.
